


Porch

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Rising. Antone and Moreno try to work on the porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porch

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a first name for Moreno, so I gave him the name of Zaki. Antone calls him "Ki" for short, just like Moreno calls Antone "Cal" for short.

“Here’s a hammer,” Antone slapped it into his partner’s hand. “Now how about you show me how you’re planning on hammering with one hand and drinking beer in the other.”

“You’re still mad at me!” Moreno protested, holding the hammer out like it was some diseased thing. “It’s a perfectly reasonable idea to teach your kids how to shoot, and they came to me. We’ve been over this five times already. Just think of how much better they’ll be able to defend themselves. I’m increasing their defensive skills.”

“You’re not hammering,” Antone reminded him as he straightened a board to do his own hammering. When Moreno didn’t move, Antone looked up with a sigh, “Yeah, I’m still mad. I employed you, Ki. Nowhere in our contract did I say to train my kids how to kill, and teaching them how to shoot… that’s teaching them how to kill. So yeah, I’m mad.”

Moreno set his hammer down, sitting behind Antone, “There were a lot of things that weren’t in that contract, but I remember a revision being made that I was to protect your kids like I do you. I’m doing what I can. I can’t always be around.”

Antone smiled slightly, and leaned back, “You’re still not hammering. In fact, I see that you’ve put your hammer back down but kept the beer.”

Moreno laughed, and trailed a cool finger along Antone’s collar, “I can think of better things to do than hammering. I’m sure I could get you to agree as well.” To prove his point, Moreno tilted Antone’s head back toward him and covered his lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and Antone gently sighed, letting his hammer rest against the ground. It was tempting to just give in and put his arms around Moreno, but the point couldn’t just be wiped away with a kiss. He gently pulled away, careful not to leave Moreno’s space, “You can’t just get away with a kiss, and it’s more than just teaching them to shoot. You called them family, Ki. They don’t even know about us. No one does.”

Moreno shrugged and leaned back, against his elbows, still keeping to Antone’s space. It wouldn’t take much to have him fully lying down on the half-finished deck. For a moment, Antone is seriously tempted to pursue, and Moreno smirks at him as if sensing that. Instead, Antone swiped the bottle of beer from Moreno and took a swig. Moreno just watched him, as the light from the sun played on Antone’s dark skin. It was a show worth watching.

“They didn’t take it that way. Besides, Cal, they’re as close to family as I got. What’s yours is mine, and you could always tell. Just have me over for one of your little family dinners and announce it. Maybe we can plan a wedding while we’re at it.”

Antone gave him a hard look that Moreno just met with a steady gaze. After a moment, Antone yielded with a sigh, “A wedding. Thought you didn’t approve them. Is that why you’re not working on the deck with me? More privacy inside?”

Moreno gave a sheepish smile, and laid full on down, staring up at the sky, “Perfectly private right now.”

Antone shook his head and, after a quick glance around just to double check, laid down beside Moreno, “You’re the one who said we shouldn’t tell anyone. Something about it coming back to bite us in the butt?”

Moreno took his beer back, taking a swig and meeting Antone’s eyes, “Yeah, I know, but those guys could’ve turned on us in an instant; these are your kids. Besides you wanted to settle down; this is me settling down.”

Antone smiled and leaned forward to seal it with a kiss, “Does that mean you’re going to officially leave behind the for-hire business? Just stay with me? Maybe you could move in as well. Complete that wedding image with a shared bed. Are you sure Shelia could handle you having a new life like that here?”

Moreno laughed and gently shoved the other, “Like you don’t know she’s always been a cover.” Their eyes sparkled with amusement, before Moreno’s darkened and went to the real point, “I’m not quitting, Cal. I can’t ever quit. It’s a for life kind of a job. We’re not going to have some fairy tale life; supernaturals never do. I can’t- and won’t do anything to endanger you, Cal. Never.”

Antone kissed him softly, a promising kiss that could’ve so easily deepened, and whispered against his lips, “And what of sharing a bed? Is that completely off the list?”  
Moreno smiled and kissed him back, “Well… that can be discussed. I’m sure we can reach a very reasonable compromise, maybe a schedule. Wouldn’t want to be accused of slacking on my job. That’s just bad for business.”

“Hmm… And this isn’t slacking.” Antone smiled against his lips. Moreno touched his face as if Antone might vanish like a mirage, “Not at all. This is just part of one of the many contracts that currently employ me. Not slacking at all.”

Antone laughed. He looked at the neglected hammers with a sad little smile, “This porch really isn’t getting done.” He paused, and let his eyes trail along the sky, “You know what? I think we’ve earned a little break; let’s go inside.”

“Maya’s little excursion with that boyfriend of hers inspiring you,” Moreno teased.

Antone didn’t grace it with a response, just got up and took Moreno’s hand to pull him up as well. Moreno smiled, standing there with his employer and so much more, “You know I can just teleport us.”

“Won’t have nearly the same affect. And I’m not desperate enough for that,” Antone whispered, slowly leading the half demon inside. Moreno hummed, content for the moment. This was special, real special. Just them. They didn’t have to think of any future- no ex-girlfriends, or jobs that went bad, no assassins on their tails or double agent work to be done. Just them and this little sweetness.


End file.
